


I hope he likes men

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson works at a sex shop, Jason Todd is a customer, Just a one shot I really wanted to write out, M/M, This is probably gonna turn out gay per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: An AU where Dick  works at a sex shop and Jason is a customer.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	I hope he likes men

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what to do about my JayDick addiction at this point, so I'll just write 100 different of them falling in love. Send help.

The sound of the bells ringing just above the door was what made Dick hurry up with stacking the boxes of new supplies onto the shelves in the spare room a little faster. They'd decided on physical bells which sound would be triggered when the door opened, as the door would push against them. And indeed, they were just loud enough for shop clerks to hear customers coming in, even when not in the actual shopping area.   
  
"I'll be there in a second!" He shouted to make sure the customer in the shop was able to hear him from the storage room. It was a Wednesday afternoon and there had barely been anyone today, meaning Dick had mostly been diving his nose into some old magazines the shop had laying around or actually gotten to store some of the unpacked supplies onto the shelves in the store. Sure, it was a quiet place but he quite liked it here. Although working with someone else wouldn't have hurt, considering how boring it became at times. But the customers he had were usually regulars not to mention super nice. Besides, working alone meant no one could complain when he made hour-long phone calls to friends, chatting about God knows what. He could've probably found himself another job without much hassle, but he didn't mind much. Bruce, on the other hand? That was a whole other talk. But they decided to not speak of it - And as long as Daddy-dollar-signs wasn't paying his bills, Dick wasn't gonna bother.   
  
Once out of the storage room, which was essentially just a door just behind the counter, he straightened his shirt whilst closing the door shut behind him, using his foot.   
  
"Sorry about that. How may I be of help?" Dick spoke, having approached the desk, finding himself staring at a taller, muscular very good-looking man. And for a moment he wasn't really sure if his brain entirely disconnected, because damn. Whoever had sculpted that jaw-line had done an incredible job. His eyes were piercing-green but with a hint of blue tones to them. Hair? Black, except for some white at the front, which the customer brushed out of his eyes before talking. Or well, repeating himself it was.  
  
"Ehm, I'd really like to know if you carry these in a bigger size? Sir?" The customer spoke, having put a bulldog-harness onto the desk. Price tag, still there. Next to it was the bill. That's when Dick blinked a couple times, realizing he'd completely zoned out, staring at the hunk in front of him. Swallowing his throat, he gave the taller an apologetic smile before nodding repeatedly.  
  
"Y ... Yes. Sorry about that. We do in fact have other sizes. I'll show you." Dick gestured for the man to come with him as he made his way around the counter, walking through the shop and past the shelves carrying all sorts of toys, clothes, magazines and DVD's. Heck, even though he worked there, sometimes it baffled him just what sort of weird stuff the owner decided to order. He felt the other man's presence behind him, indicating he was following.   
  
"Here they are." Dick smiled, gesturing towards the rack on which the harnesses were stored. He then reached to push whatever was hanging next to them a little further to the sides before pulling out a larger one, handing it to the customer who served him a smile. "Usually I advice customers to try on their things before buying them, just in case." Dick then added in, returning the smile. At this point he was proud of himself for even managing to form proper, English sentences. It's not everyday a man like him entered the shop. Maybe it was punishment for slagging off most the day, he thought to himself.   
  
"I would've, but my girlfriend bought it as a present. Thought we could _'spice things up'_ a little now that I'm 22 with no _accessories_ in my closet." The customer spoke, rolling his eyes while his inviting lips still carried a faint smile.   
  
_Of course_ he would have a girlfriend. Dick, although quite picky at time, sure had a habit of seeing someone attractive, imagining himself with them, only to find himself dissapointed when reality hit him. It'd be naive to assume he was even gay in the first place. But you never knew. Although having a preference for women, Dick had sure enough imagined himself with just a few different men by now. Enough to accept the fact that maybe he wasn't _entirely_ straight. And handsome-whoever-his-name-was certainly fell under the category of 'Men Dick wouldn't mind showing some bed gymnastics'. Yet he couldn't help but feel like one of those old creeps who'd eye down younger, attractive girls, trying not to turn completely feral on them. This guy certainly didn't look like he'd only just turned 22. He was built like a damn tank and the faint trace of stubble's on his chin and mouth area only added to the older look. Then again, Dick had been told he didn't exactly look like someone about to turn 30 in two years, so.

"I don't blame her for choosing that one. It's by far one of the top-selling items these past months. Besides that, I have a feeling it'd fit you quite well." Dick ensured the taller, being careful with the choice of words. Having said; 'I bet you'd look hammering good in that harness you sexy piece of man' didn't really have the same ring to it, did it? At least Dick wasn't feeling ballsy enough to throw it out there. Especially not when he'd already spilled he wasn't single. To somewhat distract himself, Dick then walked to show the customer the changing room which was essentially just some curtains hanging down from the ceiling, somewhat parting the room, giving the customers a space to change. "Let me know if you need anything else."   
  
"Ah, yeah - " The man, now carrying the harness in his hands, spoke. "She did hint for me to find a pair of pants too. Usually I don't care for dressing up, the clothes are gonna come off anyway. But now that I'm here anyway, I might as well take a look." He shrugged, following Dick to the changing area, putting the harness on a hanger for now, noticing how the worker eyed him up and down for a moment. Well, mostly his legs, that was. Jason's excessive leg work training surely showed, as he could easily crush all sorts of fruits between his enormous thighs. And Dick had to admit, the size of those were impressive. Although he himself worked out, he focused way more on flexibility and balance than building muscle. Yes, Dick wasn't exactly the smallest guy out there, but this man outgrew him in every way.   
  
"I mean, you've got some meat on those legs, so I'm unsure if you'll fit into any of them without wanting to wiggle your way out of them immediately. But I'll go and check if we have some that might fit. Our choices for men your size are quite limited, although we can always order something home, in case you need it. Feel free to try on the harness in the meantime." Dick spoke, serving a smile before making his way through the shelves, approaching the section which carried clothes. He heard the curtains open and close behind him, indicating the customer had done as advised. And although having walked to another section of the store, his ears certainly sharpened when the familiar sound of someone unzipping their pants came from the changing room. Gosh, it was just starting to become embarrassing at this point. It's not like Dick was 16, gay and this guy was the first man he'd ever laid eyes on. For a matter of fact Dick was 28 with his fair share of experience. He certainly wasn't lacking the attention and if he insisted on not sleeping alone, he had plenty to choose from. Guess that's what comes with being the son of Bruce Wayne himself as well as being blessed with very good genes. He eventually chose on a pair of latex pants as well as some PU-leather ones, although unsure they'd even fit.   
  
"I brought you two pairs. They've never been tried on so you might struggle a bit, but don't be scared to be a little rough-hand them a bit. The quality speaks for itself." Dick spoke once returning with both pairs, watching the customer poke out his head to reach for both pants, followed by a 'thank you.' He then dissapeared behind the black curtains once more, clearly fumbling around for a while. "I'll be around if you need help." Dick added in quickly. Simply standing there waiting for him to come out would only add to the creep-factor. That's when he decided on occupying himself with re-arranging some of the items on the shelves, mostly pretending he actually had stuff to do around here. Gosh, it _truly_ had been ages since he'd last been with anyone. It didn't take long till the customer asked if Dick would come take a look, which Grayson certainly didn't mind. Only thing was he hadn't been prepared for what sight was hiding behind the curtains. Once drawing them away, his blue orbs landed on a beautifully sculpted man strapped in a leather harness to compliment his nice peck-muscles and broad shoulders. Meanwhile, his legs were hugged snugly by a pair of PU-leather pants which surely didn't leave much to the imagination. At this point it was hard enough not to drop his jaw all the way to the ground.

 _What a sight._  
  
"Gosh, I can't help but feel a little silly in this." The customer spoke, turning a bit in front of the slim mirror. His hands were working the pants as if trying to at least get more comfortable in the tight fit. Meanwhile he could be heard cursing lightly under his own breath about just how unnecessary all of this stuff was as it'd all be removed at the end of the day. In the meantime, Dick just stood there, trying hard to find the right words. It's not that he didn't have any. In fact, he had many things he'd like to say. Some things simply were meant to stay in his head to remain professional.   
  
"I have a bigger mirror over here, if it helps." He finally spoke, avoiding to comment too much on the view before stepping away. He then walked to the other end of the store, reaching to move a big ground-mirror in front of some of the racks of clothing. His eyes went to the customer who followed him, whilst the pants gave off a light squirky sound whenever he moved. The new mirror certainly gave him a bigger surface to check out the harness and pants, as he turned and even gave off some poses. Dick? Swallowing dryly as his eyes roamed the man's almost naked backside, all the way down to the guy's firm buttocks and thick thighs. That girlfriend surely had won the lottery with this guy.   
  
"I know you're a guy, but from one man to another; How do I look?" The customer sighed softly, turning to front the smaller one, running one hand through his hair whilst his other hand had found it's way to his hip. Although he didn't seem too fond of being put in all of this gear, he still served a half-smile. And once again, his entire being had Dick speechless. Sure, he'd met countless attractive people. _Been with_ countless of attractive people. Yet this man caught him off guard, and it was as if he once again struggled to find the right words for it, as an answer suddenly was expected of him. "You - Ehm ... " He began, shifting his posture a bit, pretending as if he was merely checking out the clothes.

_Shit._

He made a light gesture towards the gear whilst giving a reassuring nod. "It looks great! Yes ... I'm sure she'll like it." Fuck. So much for sounding supportive. And although serving a teeth-wide smile, he felt beyond embarrassed. Only thing; It was about to get much worse. He observed as the customer squinted his eyes slightly, suddenly having the older fear he had said something wrong. And with that, he was looked up and down till the man in the harness suddenly served him a light grin with a charming smirk in his eyes. What was all of that even about?  
  
"Seems she ain't the only one who might be a fan. - I'll take it as a compliment though." The younger smirked, nodding towards Dick's pants before walking back into the changing room, drawing the curtains. And for a moment, Dick simply stood there, confused. That's till he eyed himself down, feeling as if his heart literally stopped beating for a moment. Even through his black dress pants you could tell other man's looks was growing on Dick. _Literally.  
  
_ _Fuck!_

  
Once the other man had gotten dressed and returned from the changing room, Dick had already fled to the counter; Once again pretending to be occupied. He'd removed his sweater, tying it around his waist to somewhat have the sleeves cover his bulge, even when the desk itself was doing a great job. That left him in a white undershirt exposing strong arms. Something he didn't even notice the man check out when approaching the Dick. The red color spreading across his cheeks were unavoidable at this point, and all he could get out once the customer put the harness and pants on the desk was;  
  
"I ... I'm sorry about that. It really hasn't happened before, I swear." The older stuttered in embarrassment as he reached for the price tag of the pants, whilst continuing; "I'll offer you a discount to make up for it. I truly hope I didn't make you uncomf - " And he didn't get any further till he felt a warm hand on top of his, taking him aback a little as piercing green eyes met Dick's own blue ones. And in that moment he felt his breath catch his throat, simply staring at the man in what seemed to be a mix of surprise and uncertainty.   
  
"Hey ... _easy_. It's fine, trust me. We've all been there at some point." The younger smiled reassuringly, having Dick return it with a grateful one. Their hands left one another as Dick scanned the tags, putting in a 20% discount. Once done tapping the screen, he packed down the items. That's when he heard the guy tell him to keep the rest, as Grayson eyed the money on the counter. The guy literally tipped him, _nicely_ even. Clearly baffled, he just stared at the money for a moment, barely even knowing what to say.   
  
"You really didn't have to." Dick spoke, but receiving this amount of kindness after that awkward episode, surely helped him feeling more at ease with the situation. He then handed the man on the opposite side of the desk the bag with items before taking the bill in his hand, still looking somewhat unsure of whether or not to take it.  
  
"Take it, I insist. I rarely get such honest and positive reactions anyway." The taller chuckled softly, but not in a mocking way. "What's your name?" He then asked, once again catching Dick off guard.  
  
" ... Dick Grayson." Of course the most natural thing would be to at least ask the same, but with the bulge remaining in his pants, he really wasn't feeling all brave and bold. To his very luck, his name didn't seem to ring any bells with the customer. Usually he'd get all sorts of comments like; ' _The_ Dick Grayson?' While their pupils turned to dollar-signs. That, followed by a ton of questions about the man himself; Bruce. For once it felt really nice not being recognized.  
  
"Well, thanks for helping me _get spicy_ , Dick. I certainly won't forget you when putting it on." The other spoke, clearly noticing the shop clerks flustered face. It had a sweet contrast to his sun-kissed skin. "I better get going though, got some errands to run. Do have a nice one though." He smiled before turning on his heel, approaching the exit. And the very moment he reached for the handle to open the door, Dick found himself bursting out; "What's yours?" Just as the door bells sounded. His heart was already hammering within his rib-cage. Hands curled to fists onto the desk as he leaned forward, eyes on the man's backside. And while the customer had one hand on the handle and one foot out the door, he turned to look over his shoulder with a charming smile on his lips and an inviting glimpse in his eyes;  
  
"I'm Jason Todd."  
  
  



End file.
